Entwined Fates
by TheMindHeiress
Summary: A single moment in our life could change our fate just like a single pebble dropped into a body of water causing ripples to spread out. It was one moment that changed her life. The day Uchiha Itachi stepped in to save her from the grasp of death, Yamanaka Ino had no clue, but her fate was entwined with his and that of his brother. It was the day it all started. [ItaIno] [SasuIno]
1. The Day It All Started

A single moment in our life could change our fate just like a single pebble dropped into a body of water causing ripples to spread out. It was one moment that changed her life. The day Uchiha Itachi stepped in to save her from the grasp of death, Yamanaka Ino had no clue, but her fate was entwined with his and that of his brother. It was the day it all started.

**.**

The crisp autumn wind blew with insistence, causing leaves to shudder and trees to sway at its wake. It was a cold night in the large expanse of a forest that separated the Fire Country from the Wind Country. Albeit the cold, it was a beautiful night with the skies clear of clouds and stars twinkling like gems in the night sky.

In a small clearing by the forest, a small child laid on her side on the forest ground staring up at the same clear skies with teary eyes of teal, closing her eyes to wish upon the stars to get out of her predicament. Her wrist was bound behind her, bruised from the tight knot and so were her bound ankles. She shivered from the cold breeze, feeling feverish as the events the last 2 days slowly caught up to her.

_She had been asleep in her room when she was snatched from her bed late at night. She felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder when she tried to scream but felt a foreign feeling taking over her body, making her unable to move or make a sound as she was carried away from her home through the window. It was when they had passed the village gates when the feeling left her and she was able to cry out to her captors to let her go._

_She was lowered roughly onto the ground as soon as her captors stopped briefly. The young heiress caught sight of her captors and had gasped at the revelation, confusion deep in her orbs._

"_Uncle Fuu? Kai? Kamui?" she questioned with wide eyes, watching as one of her cousins Kai panted as he apologised for not being able to hold the jutsu longer. They ignored her as her uncle gagged her and tied her limps to prevent her from struggling, all while her favorite cousin, Kamui held a look in his face young Ino would never imagine he could muster. It was a look of wicked satisfaction at her fear as she struggled against her uncle, tears falling seamlessly form her eyes._

Eyes of soft teal eyes watered at the memory and she sniffled as her eyes darted back to where two of her captors lay in their warm sleeping bags and to where one of them stood guard closer to her. The small sniffle she made did not fall to deft ears as the captor on guard turned his head to her, platinum blonde locks so alike hers glowing as the light of the fire hit it. He had a smirk on his face, one so familiar to her as he had been one of her closest cousins growing up.

"Ino-chan, why so sad?" His tone lacked the usual loving playfulness she was used to. Instead, it was akin to a snarl, the way he spoke words that should have held genuine concern.

Three of her family members had abducted her, her uncle and his two sons, all of who were a high-caliber shinobi who were part of the Yamanaka clan. They were all specialized jounin. While she, a girl of 6 years of age, had only started to learn how to mold her own chakra. Her only skill was hitting the bullseye with a kunai, a talent acquired out of hours of practice her father had allowed her since she turned 5. She had to beg for her daddy to allow her use real kunai, turn her big blues at him before he agreed but only under his supervision of one of her cousins. She had picked Kamui to watch her in her trainings and he was now standing before her as her captor. Her eyes watered even more of the thought. Betrayal was something she had never felt before. It made her heart ache.

"W-Why Kumui?" she whimpered out, holding back a sob. She was the Yamanaka heiress. Young as she may be, she could not show weakness. However, her voice came out softer than her usual boisterous tone, one usually filled with mirth and joy.

He fully turned to her, his brown eyes fully at her now, narrowed with disdain. His face held a deep frown.

"Ino-sama." He almost spat out the customary extension to her name as he moved closer to her, standing right in front of her. "You have no right to the main branch nor to keep that mark meant for the head of the clan. You are girl. A weak heir."

He drew a kunai out of his pouch, gripping the hilt as he pushed the blade right under her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear as she felt the blade lightly cut her at the small movement, the wound stinging against the blade dug into her skin. As she felt a small amount of liquid at her collar bone, she whimpered ever so slightly, berating herself at the show of weakness as she did. Alas, she was only a child against the male in his early 20s. She wouldn't be able to do a thing if he decided to take her life.

The heiress expected more pain as she close her eyes shut but only heard laughter. She allowed her eyes to flutter open as she stared back at the man in front of her who had withdrew the kunai from the cut at her neck.

He smirked at her as he slid his kunai to the hem of her shirt, sliding ever so slightly as he stared down at the mark at the side of her waist. "Not just yet, little cousin. You have something inside of you that we need. Once we take that, you will die, princess." He snickered as he stared right into her eyes, a sadistic grin on his face that made her insides quiver as the image ingrained itself in her mind.

He turned away from her, went back to his post and left her to her own thoughts.

The young girl had an idea of what he was talking about. The mark was on her body after all. Being the coy little girl that she was, she had dragged her friends Chouji and Shikamaru to listen in on her father's monthly main branch meeting. A constant topic would be the mark on her lower abdomen. She had discovered that it was a seal passed down from generations of Yamanaka heirs. Her father was supposed to bear it during his reign however he had decided to pass it to his young daughter a year after she was born. The reasons were unclear however she had heard the power of the seal never manifested during Inoichi's time of owning it. She had assumed, along with Shikamaru's deduction, that had to be the reason.

She closed her eyes, curling herself into a ball to try and get as much warmth as she could. Her shivering never stopped from when it had started earlier that afternoon and she felt as lightheaded as she did the last time she had a fever. That, and she was scared. Her parents would surely be worried out of their minds. They would have found her to be missing earlier that morning. Her mom would usually check up on her as the sun rose before she cooked Ino's favorite breakfast, sunny side-up, bacons and a side of pancakes. She frowned at her stomach growled softly at the thought. Her captors had fed her an apple earlier that morning so she wouldn't grow sick during the journey.

"Too late." She thought as her teeth started to chatter, feeling warm yet cold at the same time. She willed herself to sleep so she wouldn't feel the cold around her, and the fear pulsing through her body.

A sudden movement jolted her awake, and she heard her rustles that had her eyes fluttering open.

"Father! Kai! Wake up!" she heard her cousin hiss in panic. He stood over her, scooping her in his arm before he threw her over his shoulder.

Her uncle was up first, trained alertness with his years as a shinobi apparent as he pulled his other son up as the younger man struggled to shake the sleep away. "Kai!"

They had started to sprint, and little Ino could see nothing but the ground as they hopped upon branches. Her uncle, Fuu, led the way as he always did yet he lacked the usual certainty in his strides and his voice from the words he spoke next.

"A mile?! 2 of them. Powerful chakra. How did you miss this?"

She felt Kamui's grip on her tightened and heard frustration and worry in his voice as he replied. "They concealed their presence so well father. It may have been a Genjutsu."

She understood the disbelief in their tone. The Yamanaka clan were full of top-tier sensors. They should have felt them way earlier before as their senses reached out to at least a 10-mile radius. It was why they were so confident being in a 3-men-cell. Confident enough not to mask their presence at camp. They knew they would sense any group first and would flee the sight long before their pursuers arrive at their camp site.

It seems that their confidence has caused their downfall. The small group of ninjas was currently closing in on them, obviously a team of speedy trackers who were relentlessly at their tail.

It wasn't long until they caught up, her captors caught in surprise as the youngest, Kai, was first to come to a halt as he avoided a barrage of weapons that was aimed at him. He had been at the back of the 3-men-cell they had formed. Kamui and the father stopped seconds after to help their youngest defend.

They were a group of two dressed in black clothes and grey vests with the customary porcelain mask of the ANBU Black Ops who ran straight for the youngest of the captors in blinding speed. The two helplessly watched as Kai fell at the blade of one of them, a tanto sword embedded so deeply into his abdomen that Ino saw the blade exit the back. The one masked as a rabbit, the taller one, had gotten him.

Ino was lowered to the ground rather and she stared up her cousin who was shaking in rage, grabbing onto two kunais at his pouch. Her uncle was no better. They both charged at their pursuers with a cry, anger and grief clear in their voices.

Young Ino watched the battle unfold with fearful eyes, watching the brute strength of her uncle and cousin against the deadly grace of their masked opponent. They faired well against each other and Ino was hopeful her captors would be defeated until she spotted a familiar hand-sign, her breath hitching at her throat.

_Mind Disturbance Jutsu!_

The two masked ninjas froze in their movement. One in a rabbit mask and the other in one resembling a weasel. Their gear and tanto blade were customary for those in ANBU Black Ops, the young girl noted.

Her cousin, Kamui had turn his attention back to her. He then pulled her in front of him, his blade at her throat again.

The two ANBU had begun to face each other, shakily raising their tanto blade as if to attack one another although resisting with great strength. Ino saw a flash of red between the slits of one of the masks, and too fast for her untrained eyes, one of the shinobi had broken away from the clasp of the jutsu and her uncle was down on his knees, throat slit by a tanto blade.

"Stay back! I'll kill her!" her cousins voice was filled with fear, almost breaking next to her ear. Her eyes were stared into the red eyes staring at her through the mask as she gripped at her cousin's wrist helplessly. The moment those red eyes turned to gaze behind her and she heard her cousin hiss and scream, dropping her to the ground beside him as he began to claw at his throat. She saw the kunai her cousin held beside her and felt a wave of anger overwhelm her.

They had tried to kill her! Take over her family's position and endanger her whole clan. She threw herself over her cousin who seemed to be in a daze, a Genjutsu, grabbing the kunai on the way with a speed she didn't know she possessed and driving it down at his throat. She felt the skin give way underneath the weapon as it pierced through flesh and veins, warm liquid hit her face and she shut her eyes. Feeling her hands coated in blood as she gripped the kunai shakily. She then let out the sob she had held in the whole night, her eyes widening at the amount of warm blood that coated her hands, realizing what she had done.

Itachi had watched as his genjutsu took over the mind of the man, watched as he let go of the young child who had look so frail and scared. Her blue eyes had gazed into his pleadingly as her little hands had clawed helplessly at the strong warms that held a kunai at her throat. He recognized her as the "pretty blonde girl" his brother had told him about when he had taken him to the playground once. She had been so bright and cheery then, as carefree as the spring wind that brew through her hair that day. She was void of all that now, clothes tattered and shivering limbs covered in dirt, platinum locks in a disarray.

He was afraid she would pass out or run after being released from her captor's grasp. At his surprise, she had grabbed the kunai, straddled the man at the shoulders as she drove down the blade into his neck.

The Uchiha's eyes met his partners who mirrored his concern as the child began sobbing, still grasping the kunai in her hands, the blood staining her face dripping down to the ends of her long platinum locks. He took steps towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder and watching her flinch as she pulled at the kunai embedded at her captor's throat, driven by the impulse to defend herself but failing.

There was no need.

"Calm down, Ino Yamanaka. It's okay. We're here at the Hokage's orders to bring you home." She paused at his words and sagged into his arms, her little hands letting go of the kunai that was stuck at her cousin's throat, too slippery with blood to yank out as she had wanted to do. Ino was tired and all she wanted to do was go back to her bed with her father and sleep.

He picked her up into his arms, carrying her with both arms, staring down at her teal eyes that was filled with tears, watching them roll down her cheeks.

"T-Thank you." There was relief in her voice as she spoke those two words softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulder in relief. He tightened his arms around the girl.

She had recognized the red orbs staring back at her, having learnt of all of Konoha's clans in her clan lessons. The Uchiha was the most prominent of all them along with the Hyuugas with their dojutsu. She noticed he was not a full-grown adult, lacking the stature of her cousin who had carried her. He was a little shorter and leaner, the stature of a teenager. Ino could only wonder what skill her savior had to have defeated her cousin with such ease, and to be part of the ANBU black ops.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his warmth and he had set her on his back before they journeyed back to Konoha. Her arms had wrapped around his shoulder.

Somewhere along the distance, Itachi felt the warmth of her chakra through the back of his spine, running up to his neck and to his head. He almost stopped in shock causing his partner to look back at him in question. He only shook his head as the feeling disappeared, shaking off the feeling as the child couldn't possibly manifest such a control of her chakra.

The raven-haired ninja let his mind drift as they traveled, thinking of how the child on his back felt having experienced all she had and how her first kill would leave a mark on the child's mind like it did with him when he was younger. Ino stirred at his back, eyes fluttering open, confusion apparent at the sound of his thoughts.

"_I-I can hear you. In my head, Itachi.."_

His train of thought paused in disbelief. He knew of the Yamanaka clan's affinity with jutsus and some, like Inoichi Yamanaka being able to transmit thoughts using a very delicate chakra control. But Ino was only a child.

The young Yamanaka had been told of stories of mental bonding within her clan, being able to share thoughts seamlessly without having to push chakra to form the bond. However, it had always been between clan members. She relayed this information and he accepted the explanation, sensing her own confusion.

'_Thank you for saving me Itachi-senpai..'_

Her voice echoed in his mind and he furrowed his brow at the sensation. It felt like a soft caress on his soul, the way her voice echoed in his subconsciousness.

Her eyes drooped, heavy in exhaustion. _I'm so tired, Itachi-senpai._

_Rest, Ino._

_Will you be there when I wake up?_

_I'll try to be._

_Promise me. Please?_

_Alright, I promise._


	2. The Uchiha Clan

Over three weeks had passed since the abduction of the Yamanaka heiress and the main household was still shaken from the events. Inoichi had stationed their best shinobi in shifts to guard the little heiress, barely getting enough sleep himself.

There were nights he could not succumb to sleep due to the restlessness. He was afraid his little girl would slip through his hands yet again. There were nights, little Ino would wake up screaming, her dreams plagued by the memories of that night. She would scream until he caught her in his arms, his wife behind him in worry and she would hug him tight and sob through the recollections of her memory. From the mental bond he had with her, he would catch words between her cries such as "So much blood, daddy. Make it go away.". He would even see through her memories, little snapshots of the worse of her memories.

The one that seemed to plague her the most was her first kill, driving the kunai into Kamui's throat, anger and fear resulting into bloodlust that numbed her to the consequences.

Inoichi wished he could take it all away like she asked. Being a mind-walker, he could. However, not without damage especially with his little girl's mind being so young and fragile. That would do more damage than good. When he had heard the young Uchiha relay the events to the Hokage, he could barely believe it. His sweet little girl, his princess, killing her captor in such a way. His eyes had been wide in disbelief at the young ANBU's report.

Even as he disclosed of her knowledge of his identity, owing to her affinity for the mind as a Yamanaka heiress. The Hokage had questioned him about that and he explained mental bonds are formed usually by members of his clan from family member to others based on kinship and trust. It was rare to form bonds with others outside the clan but with Ino having gone through a trauma where Itachi had swooped in as her hero, it was a probable reason.

After they were dismissed, the young Uchiha had asked whether he could accompany him to visit Ino as she had made him promise to be there when she woke up.

Weirdly enough, although Inoichi was the first to hug his daughter when she woke up, she had searched for her young savior instead. She had conversed with the 11-year-old with ease, a light smile brightening her little face and as he announced his leave, the child had pouted, asking yet again for another promised reunion with wide pleading eyes Inoichi would usually fall slave too. It seems to have worked on the dark-haired boy just as well. The young Uchiha patted her head, a smile on his face as he nodded.

His little princess was so strong, being able to uphold her usual spirits and still smiling ever so often at her parents. She was at her happiest when Itachi would visit on Sundays which seemed to be his usual day-offs from his shinobi duty.

It was only at nights like these where she would break down in tears, struggling to breath as pure terror would take over and the memory of death would haunt her dreams. The memory of her hands taking a life would leave her sobbing. The first week had been the hardest, she would run to the toilet to empty her guts at the memory and would wash her hands raw that he would have to pull her away from the sink. Last week, she had begged him to cut off her long hair that had grown to her waist, claiming she could still see the blood of her cousin staining the ends. His wife had helped her cut it to her shoulder as she requested. That seemed to lessen the frequency of the nightmares.

Inoichi sighed as he fell onto his bed, hand clasping his forehead as he willed his headache to go away.

He knew there was a time his baby girl would have to take on the burden of being a shinobi. However, this was too soon for her. She was only six-years old, not ready for the world of blood and death. However, she was strong. She had asked him to sign her up for the academy a few days prior despite her wife's insistence to push back the process by a year. Ino had refused, pointing out that Shikamaru and Choji would be joining that year, so was most in her age group. She would carry through the legacy of Ino-Shika-Cho.

The blond man chuckled at the memory of her words, and how her eyes shone with strength as she stared down at her mother, fist clenched hard as her words echoed her insistent. She would join the academy the same year.

The Yamanaka heiress was strong. They would get through this.

.

.

.

It has been a week since Yamanaka Ino had seen Itachi, and she had kept herself busy with ikebana with her mother, learning more of the many meanings of flowers. However, she knew today would be the day that Itachi would return from his mission. So instead of the usual of helping her mother prepare for orders, she was creating a bouquet of her own.

White Lilies were the highlight, as she thought it represented his gentleness well as it meant beauty and purity which she had thought of his soul having seen through the highlight of his memories. She added in Blue Irises for the _faith and hope_ he had brought to her and Purple Lisianthus that symbolized _appreciation._

The last three weeks had been spent on her recovery from the trauma that she realized she had never given a proper thank you for his saving her. She paused as she pondered whether to prepare a separate bouquet for his partner but since she knew nothing about the person below the rabbit mask, she decided against it.

Waving goodbye to her mother, she joined her company for a day. A trusted shinobi from the main branch of the Yamanaka Clan who had been assigned to escort her whenever she was apart from either her parents or the Naras or Akimichis. Ino had been glad at the constant company at first but 3-weeks after, it had started being over-bearing. However, she understood the worry of both her parents and said nothing of it.

It was less than 20 minutes of walk away to the Uchiha compound, and the Yamanaka heiress approached one of the Konoha police close by the gates to inquire on the location of Itachi's house. It was fairly easy to find out given he was part of the main family of his clan as well. Her status as a Yamanaka heiress allowed her smooth entry. Although, she had been getting weird looks for her bright teal eyes and platinum locks that contrasted against the Uchiha's dark eyes and hair. They openly stared at her in wonder as she approached the main house.

"Ino-sama, let me." her companion, Koi, gently knocked at the traditional door of the house as she lowered her head, a blush rising from her neck to her cheeks at his action as her lips quirked in irritation. She was perfectly capable of knocking. He was treating her like the Hyuuga heiress and her clan was a lot less uptight in status so it was an oddity to her how Koi would treat her as if she was the Federal Lord's daughter.

The door slid open, revealing a tall lady with the Uchiha coloring however Ino looked up in awe at her beauty. There was no wonder where Itachi-san had gotten his looks from.

The woman first saw Koi who had started to explain her presence before she interfered. She put on her best smile as she pushed her way past Koi, bringing the bouquet forward in her hands.

"Hello Uchiha-san. I'm Yamanaka Ino. I would like to give this to Itachi as thanks for his saving my life a few weeks back."

Uchiha Mikoto took one look at the blonde heiress with a sweet smile and the most beautiful bouquet she has ever seen - purple and blue was her favorite color and the white lilies contrasted like a dream – almost fawned over her and ushered her in. She had always wanted a daughter so she took full advantage of their cute little visitor, inviting her for milk and cookies with little Sasuke while they waited for Itachi to come home.

Ino had almost been dragged in as the dark-haired woman ushered her into the house with Koi awkwardly following behind. She had mentioned something about her younger son having no playmates of something along those lines. She led her to a table where a boy her age sat, munching on a cookie with a glass of milk next to him. She recognized him as the cute boy her friends would fawn over, including a certain shy pink-haired girl. _Sasuke Uchiha huh._

She would never have guessed he was Itachi's brother however looking to the dark-haired beauty that clasped her hand and back at the child, she could see that the younger Uchiha was almost a male replica of his mother. She almost giggled as she thought of the young boy as pretty. She guessed that was why she never showed the same crush on the boy. He was almost prettier than her. Almost.

His mother called out his name, he looked over at her in curiosity as his mom set her on the chair next to him before fetching her own glass of milk and bowl of cookies. Ino set down the bouquet neatly on the table next to her.

"Ne? Ino-chan, why are you here?" the young Uchiha asked curiously, his voice high-pitched almost like hers.

She tilted her head as she stared back at him, surprised he knew her name when they never really spoke, even more so by the honorific. She supposed there was the one time her pink-haired best-friend had wanted to say hello but was too shy so she had dragged her to him and introduce both of them.

"O-oh! I came to see Itachi-san. You see, he saved me almost a month ago when I was kidnapped so I made him this bouquet." Her voice was steady but she felt her eyes water as the words brought back memories.

Sasuke was oblivious as he eyes widened at her words, lips forming an "o". Before he could voice out his curiosity, his mom had set a glass of milk in front of Ino.

"Oh yes, he spoke briefly of having a mission to save the Yamanaka heiress. Of course, we don't know details but Sasuke here was upset to having to share Itachi's sundays with you. Itachi said he promised a certain insistent girl."

Both children blushed at her words, but Sasuke was first to speak. "Oh, but I didn't know I was sharing with Ino-chan. I guess I'm okay with it."

Ino blushed even more at his words as her eyes met Sasuke's, seeing his own cheeks red.

Mikota shifted her eyes from the young girl who seem to have developed a crush on her older son, and to her younger son who seemed to have a little crush on the pretty little blonde. She almost squealed at the cute scene but smiled instead.

As if on cue, the door to the house slid open and Itachi came in. Sasuke bolted to his feet, running to his onii-chan with the customary request to train before he corrected himself with an "Oh! Ino-chan is here for you!"

His brow raised at the honorific again, wondering if his little brother knew what it meant. He then turned his attention to the said "Ino-chan" who was smiling up at him as she handed out a bouquet at him.

"Itachi-san, I just wanted to say thank you properly with these flowers I arranged for you." Her eyes shifted to the ground, as a blush rose to her cheek. "The white lilies mean Beauty which um- I think you have a beautiful heroic heart, blue Irises for the hope you gave me and the Lisianthus for appreciation." She murmured the meanings so fast that a normal person would not be able to catch what she was saying. However, both Itachi and Mikoto were trained shinobis with exceptional hearing and deduction.

Mikoto almost squealed at the cuteness as for the first time in her life, she saw a hint of blush at her older son's cheek as he stared in awe at the bouquet of flowers.

"A-Ah thank you, Ino. I have never received anything so beautiful in my life."

Mikoto smiled as Itachi took the flower in his hand, patting Ino's head with the other as little Sasuke furrowed his brows at the sight, obviously unused to not being the center of Itachi's attention.

"Onii-chan! Can we go shuriken training?"

His question brought their attention to the youngest Uchiha who was looking up at his brother pleadingly.

"Sorry Sasuke, we have a guest." Itachi smiled, poking the younger boy on the forehead, who looked away moodily as another blush rose to his face.

"Oh can I join in? I've been working on my aim." the small girl asked, unusually meek but hopeful, her question was directed to the boy her age.

"Sure! Please Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes were wide with hope as he stared up at his older brother.

Itachi smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let me put this in a vase first."

Both children cheered at this as Mikoto giggled. She had never seen the house of lively before. She only hoped the little heiress would visit more.


	3. The Promise

_Teal eyes sparkled as she caught a glimpse of a certain raven-haired teenager walking through her door as a grin formed at her lips. She was quick to leave Sasuke from where they had been having a heated argument while Shikamaru was unfortunately stuck between them. This was so she could run across the room where Uchiha Itachi had entered. Without a thought, she launched herself into his arms, hugging at the waist of the taller boy and felt herself flush in joy when he caught her in his arms._

"_You came." She breathed out._

_She had just turned 10 and the party her parents hosted for both her and Shikamaru was on full-blast. Children her age were squealing in glee as they played ninja games with adults at the kitchen table, occasionally booming out in laughter when a particularly humorous story had been shared. Except, all that joyous commotion, faded away into the background as soon as the boy walked into the Yamanaka head's home. For a moment, her senses blurred as his scent and warmth enveloped her. Her fingers touched at the soft material of his formal dark blue Yakuta, in contrast with her light lavender kimono._

"_Have I ever missed your birthday?" his hand ruffled at her platinum blonde locks that had grown out to her waist again from when she had cut it a few years ago, not long after she had met the Uchiha who saved her._

"_No.." she frowned, taking a step back to look up at him. "But you were gone for 8 months. You've been so busy the last two years, I barely see you anymore."_

_He smiled at her so gently, apologetically. "Life as an ANBU has been demanding, Ino. I'm sorry."_

_She felt the familiar wave of sadness dim her joy, the same one that seemed to overcome her every time she realized the distance between them. He was one of the most skilled shinobi in Konohagakure, one who had made Jounin at 11. While she was still in the Academy at 10, expected to graduate in two years._

_Her dad had explained it was due to the more tumultuous times, the war before a treaty had been formed that had encouraged the more talented of Itachi's generation to graduate early and climb the ranks more quickly. However, Ino knew that Itachi was a prodigy to both the Uchiha Clan and Konohagakure. _

_She had learned this 2-years ago and first, it had filled her with such a sadness as she wondered whether she would be able to walk beside him one day. He was so far from her and she had found herself questioning whether she could ever catch up. So she had begged her father to speed up both her shinobi and clan training, polishing her chakra control at 7 so she would be able to advance in both ninjutsu and taijutsu sooner than all the other children. She had dedicated so much of her time training while the other kids played. _

_Although, she was never alone. Her father would either supervise her or Sasuke would join her. He had the same drive, the same goal of chasing after the older Uchiha. One that drew Ino closer to the younger Uchiha as they shared the same goal._

_However, despite the same wave of sadness, Ino no longer felt the same hopelessness nor doubt. Just this morning, she had mastered the Mind Disturbance after she had mastered the Mind Transfer the year before. Having both of this under her belt at this age made her a prodigy among her clan and her age group. She had to stay in the academy to form the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. However, once she graduates a genin, she would surely climb the ranks so she could finally catch up to her savior._

_She smiled back at Itachi. "It's okay. I'll catch up to you Itachi-senpai. Just you wait!"_

_Itachi had a soft smile as he stared at that child in front of him who looked back at him with such confidence and drive, he could not help but believe her. He ruffled her blonde hair again, chuckling as she puffed her cheeks in irritation as he messed up her hair yet again._

"Oh, i_s that a promise?" _

"_You betcha!"_

_A bright grin filled with confidence met Itachi's soft smile. Her cheeks flushed at the sound of his deep chuckle as he pat her head gently._

"Ino? Inoooooo?"

The young Yamanaka snapped out of her trip down memory lane, blinking at Akimichi Choji as he waved his hand over her face to catch her attention. It was their graduation day as most of them had received their headbands the day before.

"Ya hear that Sasuke!? Hahhh you got beaten by a girl, dattebayo!"

A certain loud-mouthed blonde was quick to exclaimed and her teal eyes snapped straight to the boy in question before it went to Sasuke who was already walking to the front of the classroom.

"Ino, they just announced you as the Kunoichi of the Year who graduated alongside Sasuke, who is the Rookie of The Year. And that you graduated with the highest grades" Shikamaru who was sitting beside drawled as her lips formed an "o". She quickly stood up and made her way to the front of the class where Iruka and Sasuke waited for her with the latter boy glaring at her in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes at the raven-haired Uchiha as she collected the certificate that placed her at the top of the class, turning to face the camera as she stood close to Sasuke.

At her periphery, she saw a fuming blob of bubblegum hair alongside a few other fangirls that glared at her in envy.

A smirk formed at her lips as an idea came up. So she stepped even closer to Sasuke, wrapping one arm around his waist while she forced his arm around her shoulder, leaning her head on his shoulder all whilst they help up their certificate with their free hand. The camera snapped along with the loud scream of protests from the Uchiha's fangirl.

The blonde kunoichi giggled as soon as the photo was taken while Sasuke struggled to hide the heat rising along the back his neck to his cheek, as he stepped away from his over-enthusiastic blonde friend whose teal eyes twinkled so alike his favorite lake in a perfect spring day. And whose melodic laugh echoed as she laughed while her scent of caramel and roses permeated his senses for when she had hugged him for the photo.

And the photo, one where the same blue eyes he loved so much twinkled with excitement and mischief as she held him close with her head on his shoulder as he had looked away in false irritation but still with his arm around her shoulder, remained his favorite for the years to come. All while her next words, marked this memory as one of the highlights of his life.

Her eyes had grown serious as she stared right back at him, determination twinkling like a fire in a furnace as she spoke.

"This is it Sasuke. We will catch up to him finally. Together."

Ino felt confidence in her word as she thought of only one person. Uchiha Itachi. Her only goal. Despite what he had done with the Uchiha clan's massacre, Ino knew in her heart that her savior was not capable of the act out of pure evil. They had a mental bond so the heiress knew, what he had done, he did out of necessity. Because that was the type of person he was, selfless when it comes to the village and those he loves. She would catch up to him so she could unveil the truth.

"Together." Sasuke repeated in so softly his that Ino barely heard him. He liked the sound of that.

His expression changed the moment the kunoichi mentioned _him_. His eyes hardened as a flash of hatred crossed his eyes. This look did not go unnoticed as Ino held onto his hand in concern. She had voiced out her beliefs on Itachi's action n the past but Sasuke would only ignore her words or snap at her in anger. He would say that she had been brainwashed by his Itachi. The topic would bring up so much pain for the younger Uchiha that the heiress would only end up apologizing for ever bringing it up. It was better if she kept her mouth shut. Sasuke was stubborn, just as she was.

So she bit her lip, tugging on his hand to lead them back to their seats. It would be a discussion for another day.

One day, Sasuke would understand. She knew he would.


	4. The Revelation

_**Note to Readers: **_

_**Thank you so much for your kind comments. There really is a shortage of multi-chaptered fanfictions for both ItaIno and SasuIno so this motivated me to start my own. Despite the delay after Chapter 2, I am set on finishing this story. **_

_**However, I have decided to change the direction of this story by taking out the Non-Massacre factor. The massacre happens although delayed until both Sasuke and Ino are 10. Sasuke leaves the village 3 years later. That said, I edited the last two paragraphs of Chapter 3 – tiny changes so you won't have to read through again. **_

_**Chapter 4 onwards will be after a big time-skip to set after the 4**__**th**__** Shinobi War. I just want to write closer to the romance. There will be flashbacks on their childhood/teenage years when appropriate. I did this so I can keep them in character as much as possible while injecting the changes that was caused by their lives entwining.**_

_**Please do leave a comment on what you think. I do love feedbacks!**_

_**Without further ado, please do enjoy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

There were two moments in Yamanaka Ino's life where her heart shattered.

The first was the night of the Uchiha massacre, when Uchiha Itachi left the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

**.**

_The night was cold and little Ino felt a chill as she laid in her bed, so she tugged on her lavender blanket. She never knew he was there until she felt his hand brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She stirred, eyes fluttering open, remaining calm at the familiar feel of his chakra._

_When her sight adjusted, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Itachi stood by her bed in his dark ANBU clothed and uniform grey vest, two katanas strapped over his back. It would have been a normal sight if it weren't for the blood splayed on his vest, his face and his arm. Ino rose up in concern, her teal eyes searching his dark ones for an explanation._

_The pain and turmoil in his eyes caused her heart to ache and no words could come out of her mouth at the weight of his emotions that washed over her through their telepathic link. His thoughts were all over the place that she could not catch the reason for his grief but she felt everything. The emotions caused her to gasp, clutching her heart as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Tears she shed for all of what Itachi had gone through._

_She felt his hand on her head, the usual pat he would give when he met her with the usual smile but it seemed forced tonight. _

_He spoke. His voice was a deep, rich tone that echoed in her mind long after he was gone._

"_I'm so sorry, Ino. I can't be there for your birthdays anymore."_

_He was gone as soon as he said what he came to say, in a flurry of ravens vanishing to the night. Her hands reaching. She knew it wasn't a dream as she cried through the night until dawn until her parents found her to share the news on what happened to the Uchiha clan. And while the burden felt less and less as the years passed, the pain never fully went away._

_._

The second was when Uchiha Sasuke left her, when he left the village to seek Orochimaru for power. All to seek revenge against his older brother, the same man that had left her first, the same man she would love and admire no matter what.

.

_Ino felt heavy in her steps as she walked out to where Sasuke had laid Sakura on the bench after he had knocked her out. She was dressed in her chuunin vest, only having returned from a mission when she found a note from Sakura waiting for her when she went home._

_She made it just in time but the chakra exhaustion from her mission was getting to her, worsened by __her chakra infused speed to get to the gate__, apparent in her unsteady steps. She had to stop him no matter what._

_Sasuke turned to face her as she approached him, seeing the tears in her eyes, a deep shade of aquamarine under the streetlights of the village. "Ino.." he spoke her name and there was a heavy emotion the crossed his dark eyes as he stared into her eyes._

"_You promised, Sasuke. You promised you would stay with me. That we would do this together. Please don't leave." She murmured, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_He stepped close to her, a hand cupping her cheek to wipe away her tears. His voice was deep, full of certainty. "We both know our path is different. Mine is the path of the avenger. You don't see Itachi the same way I do."_

_Ino cried in exasperation. "How many time do I have to tell you? There was a reason to the massacre. I felt his pain, his grief and how stuck he felt the night he left. I don't know why but I know he had no choice!"_

_He took her in his arms, unable to see his childhood friend in tears as she struggled to get away from his embrace before he reluctantly let her go._

_ "Please, Ino." his tone was his usual baritone, calm but she could see the turmoil in his eyes and she was familiar with the rage the boiled beneath his cool exterior. "He has influenced your thoughts. Please understand that I have to do this."_

_She stared into his eyes with teary eyes of teal but there was a different emotion in them now other than sadness that Sasuke had never seen. "If you do this, I will never forgive you." her tone was hard and the threat was clear. She meant it._

_She was truly beautiful to him then, as she spoke those very words. The passion in those eyes, even as she cried, even at the battered state she was. Sasuke, for once, allowed himself to express what he truly felt. _

_He pulled her by her waist, leaning in to press his lips against her soft rosy ones causing the heiress to pause in shock. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was burned into his memory forever._

"_I'm sorry." Was all she heard before he vanished into the night. Ino took a few steps to try and catch him before her legs gave in and she collapsed on to the ground in tears. She was left to stare at the gate where Sasuke had walked through, turning his back on his village and on her._

**_._**

These two moments would haunt her dreams often even as years passed. Two moments she felt powerless as she lost two of the people that meant the world to her.

Today, she woke up clutching her chest in surprise as she shot up her bed. It had been a while since she had dreamt of the Uchiha brothers. There were plenty of nightmares that had taken over during her time as a member of ANBU and following the 4th Great Shinobi War. Aside from Jiraiya and Neji, there were no other big loses within the Konoha 11 but the things she had to do, the images her eyes had seen, were all gruesome memories that had haunted her dreams.

So it was surprise when she dreamt of Itachi and Sasuke this morning. There was still an ache in her heart from the memory but there were no more tears. She had stopped crying over those two memories a year after Sasuke left. There was no point for more tears over the past.

The young kunoichi slid out of bed, stretching out her limbs before she walked to her apartment window to allow some light in. She went through her daily routine before dressing in her purple high-neck crop top and long purple skirt that had a high slit layered over a black skirt. She wore fishnet shorts underneath to protect her modesty and fishnet stockings as well as armbands. To finish up her usual look, she sported her black shinobi boots that covered up to her calves.

Her hair had grown out up to her knee and she left it down these days, with long bangs hanging at the right side of her face. The heiress rarely went to missions nowadays since her father had retired from Torture & Interrogation to focus on managing the clan as well as the flower shop after his close call to death in the war. Ino had taken over his role in T&I and helped a lot at the either the hospitals or flower shop on her day offs. Besides, there wasn't much A or S rank missions nowadays due to the peace treaty between nations following the war.

She stared at herself in the mirror, noting the changes from the last few years. She really did come a long way.

A full-fledged kunoichi of the leaf. She made Chuunin at 13 after her first Chuunin Exam alongside Sasuke and Shikamaru. She then made Jounin at 14 and at the age of 15, she finally made ANBU. All that success earned her the title of prodigy as she was the only one in her generation who managed such a feat with her mastery and innovations with the Yamanaka techniques and medical ninjutsu. All achieve through the tough training she had put herself through since the day Itachi had rescued her, which intensified since the night he left Konoha.

Yet at nineteen, there was no sense of fulfillment. After all, her climb to ANBU Black Ops had been to fulfil a promise to a man who was now dead. Killed by his own brother 3 years ago. Because of that, Ino had a feeling that there will always be something missing in her life no matter what.

Nonetheless, the fair-haired woman still managed to found achievements and pleasures in her life that kept her happy somewhat. She knew she was blessed to still have her father and most of the Konoha 11 still with her.

Her train of thought was broken by a familiar chakra entering her natural range as a sensory ninja. She grabbed her pouch to strap onto her thighs and grabbed onto her T&I cloak just as an ANBU in a porcelain mask resembling a fox appeared at her window.

"Boar, a call from the Hokage."

Ino shot the familiar ANBU a knowing look. He only called her that when they were alone, as a friendly jibe at the fact that she was no longer part of the ANBU. Although, like Kakashi, she chose to keep carrying the mark of the ANBU on her right arm which she kept covered with bandages. "Miss me too much, Fox?"

"You know it." She knew that he shot her a wink with that tone as he always did. She laughed at this as she followed him out of the window to the Hokage's office.

The moment Ino entered the Hokage's office, she knew something was wrong. Beside Kakashi, stood Lady Tsunade and her father who had solemn expressions on their faces. Ino held a frown on her face as she bowed towards Kakashi before she schooled her expression to a blank one.

"You called, Lord Hokage?"

Kakashi cleared his throat before his spoke, yet his tone was hesitant. "Uh, I'm not sure on how to say this Ino. I'll start with this, Sasuke is back-"

Ino was quick to frown at this. "I don't see how this affects me." She almost snapped at Kakashi.

She had avoided the Uchiha during the war and even as he was reinstated into the village. She avoided him even as he tried to talk to her several times before he had left on some type of journey. It hurt her too much to see him. After what he had done, what she had begged him not to do. Even after they all found out the truth about the Uchiha massacre and when Sasuke had regretted his actions. There was no forgiving him.

Kakashi nodded, ignoring how she reacted to the mention of the younger Uchiha. It had always been a touchy subject for her. As cool and calm Ino had developed into after her years in ANBU and as the head of the Analysis Team in T&I, she would always loose her cool at the mention of Sasuke or Itachi.

"That's not all, Ino. Itachi is back with him." Kakashi continued.

The heiress furrowed her brow at this, assuming she heard wrong although it was said loud and clear. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "Itachi is dead."

Tsunade placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he opened his mouth to speak. Lady Tsunade took a few steps towards the other blonde. "Sasuke left the village 2 years prior following a lead suggesting that Itachi was alive and had been moved by Zetsu and Tobi prior to the war. All this time, he had been following this lead. We chose to keep this information to ourselves before we receive confirmation. We didn't want to cause you false hope."

By the time Tsunade had finished, Ino was shaking, tears falling from her eyes as she covered her mouth in surprise at the revelation. Suddenly, she felt like a child again, not the women that she had grown into who had gone through hell and back to be where she is now. She was back to being that child all those years ago when Itachi Uchiha left and when Sasuke Uchiha followed. Back to the child she fell back to when she heard of Itachi's death 3 years ago.

Tsunade took her apprentice into her arms, rubbing her back as she sobbed in disbelief at the revelation that her saviour was alive. That all she had achieved to honor her promise to him did not fall to waste. That there was hope, there was a chance for her to repay him. A chance for her to see him again.

Uchiha Itachi was alive.


	5. The Reunion

It took Ino a few minutes to calm herself, wiping away the tears that had coated her cheeks with a handkerchief that her father handed to her. Under different circumstances, she would have berated herself for the lack of professionalism. Crying in front of the village leader, no matter your history together, was never ideal. However, she did not care at that moment. All Ino cared about was where Itachi was.

With a shaky breath out, she turned to face Lord Hokage, trying not to break down again. "Where is he?"

"Ino, there's more. Itachi is suffering from a drug resistant tuberculosis. It really is a miracle he is still alive without receiving any treatment for years. He requested you as his medic and you know what that entails." Tsunade explained, a hand on her shoulder. Ino turned her eyes at her, eyes full of worry as she nodded her understanding.

She was about to speak when Kakashi cut in. "And as protocol, we need an analysis of his memory-"

"That's outrageous!" she snapped again, pulling back from Tsunade who tried to comfort her. "He is a hero of this village. There's no need for him to go through protocol and make him relive his pain!"

Using the Psycho Mind Transmission could cause a large strain on the victim's mind depending on the memory the user is trying to retrieve. Ino knew the information they wanted, and she would have to live the night of the massacre and the source of Itachi's suffering. She would have to relive it with him. He deserved more than that.

The look Kakashi gave her was grim but she held her glare.

"I'm sorry Ino but the elders request of it." Ino did not want to back down but she saw her father shoot her a look.

Inoichi stepped in. "Lord Hokage negotiated with the elders and came to the agreement that you could take your time, within a month. Until he gives you consent to these memories, over the span of days. This is the only bargain we could strike. You understand your duty, Ino."

It was rare for Ino to hear her father speak to her in that tone that reflected firmness. When she was younger, she called it his "work voice". It was a tone that commanded respect and left no room for argument. And Inoichi was a very reasonable man.

Ino knew her duty.

The young kunoichi took a deep breath to collect herself before she gave a single nod, her teal eyes reflecting the familiar calm she exuded as an interrogator of the Leaf.

"I understand. Now, where is he?"

**.**

It was truly surreal. Itachi thought as he gazed out of the window of his room in the Leaf's hospital. He watched as shinobi and civilians scurried about with their daily lives, in a village that was familiar to him but was so different at the same time.

Being back in the village felt like a dream to him. It has been nine years since the night of the massacre. Despite his full commitment to his sacrifice for Konoha and Sasuke, there was always a deep longing for Itachi to come back. Afterall, Konoha was home and the same village was where the only two people left in the world where Itachi cared for lived.

Sasuke had found him living in the outskirts of Suna 6 months back where Itachi had taken refuge after Zetsu and Tobi had been defeated. It had been odd waking up in a room entirely healed of life-threatening injuries after he was certain of his death, and even more odd was learning that he had acquired the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and no longer suffered from deteriorating sight. He later learned from Zetsu that Tobi had arrange a transplant for Sasuke to have his eyes while Itachi now carried Sasuke's.

When Sasuke found him, he had been unsure of what to say to the younger Uchiha who now knew of the truth. However, there was no need for any more words. His brother had embraced him wordlessly, an expression of Sasuke's forgiveness for his brother. To Itachi, there was nothing to forgive. He had planned all that had happened to his supposed death, all for Sasuke's survival and so he could keep a certain little blonde heiress safe from the demise of their beloved village.

Itachi had later expressed his wholehearted apology to his brother deciding it would not do to be forgiven without a proper apology on his part. So, he apologized. He apologized on his lack of trust on his brother, on his lack of faith that maybe with little Sasuke could have changed the faith of the Uchiha clan. Alas, it was all in the past.

After their reunion, Sasuke had brought up returning to the village together. At first, he refused. Itachi had never thought of returning. He wasn't sure he deserved it. Yet Sasuke, after spending a few months together, made a very convincing argument. The Uchiha's eyes clouded at the memory of the conversation.

_Sasuke leaned at the wall at the beginning of the hallway of his apartment, arms crossed as he stared at his brother who was now sitting at the couch, breathing deeply after a coughing fit. His illness came rarely, but when it did, it came bad – long coughing fits that usually involved blood. The symptoms started years ago when he had first joined ANBU. He had went to medics during his missions in ANBU and had taken medication that soon had no effect. He could not get constant medic attention due to the nature of his job and his status as a missing nin. As a result, he had gotten used to the habit of ignoring the symptoms._

_His younger brother was having none of it. "Why are you putting yourself through this, Itachi? There is nothing for you here. Go back to the Leaf and get your illness cured. We have the best medics since Tsunade became the fifth hokage. She even trained both Sakura and Ino as her successors."_

_Sasuke had seen how Itachi flinched at the sound of the Yamanaka's name, causing the corner of his lips to lift as he shook his head. It seemed as though this elder brother cared just as much for the blonde kunoichi. The younger Uchiha continued on._

"_You know Ino misses you. If you only know how devastated she was when you died. She won't even talk to me these days, detests me for killing you. She has never been quite the same after your death. No longer as quirky and expressive. She's been too serious lately."_

_Itachi was pensive at this, his mind taking him back to the memory the over-enthusiastic young blonde who he loved as much he did his younger brother. She always had the brightest of smiles and the purest look of admiration and love in her eyes. He couldn't imagine her any other way. The possibility of that ever changing because of him, the thought tugged at his heart._

_His voice was deep and full of uncertainty. "Sasuke, you know that after all I did, I can't go back."_

_Sasuke uncrossed his arms as steps closer to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, staring straight into eyes very much like his. "Everyone in the village knows, Itachi. You are a hero to most of them, at least to all those that matters. Stop putting yourself through this, don't let yourself die too early, all alone, out here. Don't let Ino go through any more suffering thinking you're gone when you're not."_

_Itachi stared back to the determined look in his brother's dark eyes, considering his words. It took a few seconds for Itachi to nod but Sasuke was patient. He had waited 5 months convincing his brother after all._

**_._**

Itachi snapped out of his reverie at the sound of footsteps outside his door and there seemed to be an argument between his younger brother and a woman. He could barely make out the words as they were hushed despite the impatience and frustration reflected in their tones.

"We'll talk later. Let me go." There was steel in the woman's voice. That was all he heard before the door to his room.

He was sitting on the hospital bed facing the door so he could see the woman as she entered the room. One look in her eyes and he knew who it was. That particular color of topaz that was hard to come by but it was look of awe in her light teary hues that was most familiar to him. It was the same pair of eyes that had stared into his soul the night they had first met.

Itachi could hardly believe his eyes. Yamanaka Ino was no longer the girl he had left. She was a woman now. Taller, with long blonde hair that had grown out to the back of her knees, dressed in a purple top that rose to her neck, ending at her ribcage, baring her midriff. She wore a long skirt that hanged low on her hips, flaunting her fit and shapely form. Itachi felt heat rise up to the back of his neck as he forced himself not to look anymore that he had, instead, keeping his eyes on her face that had matured beautifully. She was like a goddess in his eyes, angelic in her beauty.

He berated himself for such thoughts and reminded himself who this was. This was the same young child he saw as a younger sister. Itachi managed to keep his thoughts from showing from his expression, instead smiling softly at the woman.

Her eyes teared as he heard her in his mind, internally shivering at the soft caress of her clean, pure chakra and melodic voice.

'_You're really alive, Itachi.'_

Her steps were slow, hesitant.

'_Yes. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused Ino.'_

Her brows furrowed as she stood right in front of him. "None of which was your fault, Itachi."

Itachi smiled as he noticed the lack of honorific, the exclusion of 'senpai'.

Ino saw the memory he projected to her. All the rare moments they met throughout their childhood between his missions, she would greet him with a cheery hug. Ino saw this replay in her mind, her cheeks warming at the memory.

'_How about that hug?'_

Ino bit her lip, eyes watery as she nodded, stepping closer to the older Uchiha as she wrapped her arms around him tight with her cheeks warming further as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I've missed you so much, Itachi."

She felt his hand on the top of her head, closing her eyes at the feel of his warmth and at the familiar scent of blended fresh grapefruit and sandalwood.

"So have I, little angel." He murmured against her ear, causing her to giggle softly at the small nickname he had teasingly called her that one time she dressed as an angel at her birthday.

.

At the sound of someone clearing their voice, the two broke apart. Ino turned away in alert, quickly wiping off the tears that escaped her eyes, regarding at the young apologetic nurse who had entered the room. She held Ino's medic robe. Ino quickly slipped it on before receiving the clipboard that was handed to her that held Itachi's medical records. He had been diagnosed by Tsunade before she had came, before he had requested for her.

Itachi watched as she frowned as she stared down at the clipboard that held his record before she turned to him with a concern expression.

"Sorry Itachi, I'll have to stay professional for a while. I'll begin the check up so we'll have to continue our reunion later." She smiled at him softly. " I heard you requested me and I'm glad you did. I can help you, I had a cousin who had the same condition as you do. She was a medic to so she lead me through healing her condition."

She placed the clipboard down on the table before turning to him "I'll need you to take off your shirt, Itachi." Her voice was firm but soft.

Itachi was quick to comply, pulling his dark blue shirt over his head, causing the Yamanaka to bite her bottom lip softly.

The Yamanaka heiress tried not to stare at the toned physique of the Uchiha as she urged herself not to blush. This was her patient. She stepped closer to him, placing her hand over his chest, her hands glowing green with healing chakra as she lowered her hands to explore where his lungs was.

"I'll need you to take deep breaths for me." Itachi did so, taking 5 deep breathes before Ino nodded, sighing in relief, her chakra dying down from her hands.

"Alright, it's curable. Just needs a lot of attention. I'll heal your lungs as much as I can to make it easier for you to breathe and to take away your pain but this is a temporary fix. I will eliminate the cells that makes your illness resistant to the drugs and place you on medication for the next month or so. We will have to do a check-up at least twice week to repeat the process which we will schedule later on." Ino explained as much as she could and Itachi simply nodded.

"I'll get right to it then."

Ino placed her hand right where his lungs were, directing soothing healing chakra, drawing a deep breath from the man as he felt his pain easing slowly. It took 5 minutes of silence as she healed him before someone broke the silence.

It was Itachi. "What made you take up healing?" his voice was deep and soothing to her ears as he looked up at her from where he sat, causing a soft blush to rise to her cheeks as they realized the proximity of their faces. He really was gorgeous, his face had matured from when he was a teen. Ino turned her eyes at her hands to avoid gawking at the handsome man in front of her.

"U-Uh, I took it a little before you left. It was the night I visited the Uchiha compound and you came home with a gash on your arm instead of stopping by the hospital. You told me it was fine, but I knew it hurt by the way you moved. I thought you needed to take better care of yourself or at least have someone take care of you. The very next day, I asked my cousin, Neburi to teach me how to heal. Something that really helped me out climbing to Jounin and ANBU. The same delicate chakra control from my medical training was a booster for my mind techniques." She told the story as she finished up healing his lungs, moving to targeting the cells that resisted the medication.

Itachi was in awe of her explanation, once oblivious to how much he had influenced her decisions. He stayed silent as he watched her finish up, seeing the concentration and determination on her face.

Once she was done, the green chakra flickered off and Itachi held onto her wrist before she could pull away causing her to reluctantly stare into his eyes in question.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Ino. I feel so much better."

Her eyes, a mesmerizing shade between cerulean and sea-foam green, stared into his endlessly deep onyx ones. They felt a flutter in their hearts leaving them both confused at the sensation.

Itachi let her go and she took a step back, cheeks flushed softly. She smiled at him. "Well, we are far from done but it's my pleasure, Itachi."

The nurse handed him his prescription and Ino thanked her before she walked out of the room. She then explained the timeline for his medication, explaining that they were up to 2 weeks. After she was done signing him out, she turned to him. "There, all done for today!"

"Hey Ino, I was thinking we should go for dango like old times. With Sasuke." Itachi stood from the bed as he slipped his shirt back on, causing the blonde medic to look up at him. She was tall, but he was even taller than her, only reaching up to a little above his shoulders. He watched as she furrowed her brow again.

"Uh with Sasuke? I don't think I'm ready to talk to him much less enjoy a day out with him. I need more time." She explained, eyes pleading for understanding.

"Besides, I have a shift at the Torture and Interrogation as head of the Analysis team now. But I would love to take you up on that dango offer on Friday. We can do your check-up then."

Itachi agreed as they both excited the room, seeing Sasuke waiting outside. The younger Uchiha had started to talk before the Yamanaka raised her hand up.

"I'll be going now. See you on Friday, Itachi."

He waved with a soft smile as she walked away, Sasuke holding a frown on his face as she passed him on the way out.

Ino let out the breath she was holding as she walked away, placing her hand on her wrist where Itachi had grabbed her gently, holding it close to her chest as she smiled.

Some things never change. Even at 19, she held the same childish crush she had nine years ago for a certain dark knight who had rescued her all those years ago.


	6. The Apology

**Chapter 6**

Screams echoed throughout the corridors of the Torture and Interrogation building, causing the blonde beauty to rub her head as she finished up on her last prisoner of the day. It was a rogue ninja who was currently slumped at his chair, eyes glassy and mouth agape in a silent scream as he stared up to the ceiling.

"What a messy twisted mind you have..." The Yamanaka muttered, lightly smirking at the mess she made of his mind a result. She then motioned for the guards to take him away, a command they complied to immediately snickering along the way at the well-deserved faith of the foul-mouthed prisoner.

Shortly afterwards just as she walked back to her own office, her eyes narrowed at the person waiting outside her door, leaning against the pillar of cement wall with arms crossed in his usual carefree manner. His dark eyes met hers as she approached her door and she urged her expression not to display her irritation although it was clear in the hardening of her light eyes.

"Sasuke." There it was again. That contempt in her voice.

He sighed as he stood up straight, taking a few steps closer. "You said we would talk 'later'. I've waited a few hours." he said simply.

She turned away from him, turning the knob to her door to enter her room to discard her interrogation robe in exchange for her ninja pouch which she tied around her thighs. All the while, she felt his eyes on her as he waited through the silence.

Her eyes snapped to meet his when she was done, catching his gaze still on the slit of her skirt that bared her thigh before looking away in what seemed like discomfort.

She raised her brow at this, choosing to ignore this as she haughtily pushed her way through Sasuke who had been standing right at her doorway.

"I'm tired Sasuke. Some other time." She said as she slammed her door close, walking away with speed in her steps to get away from the raven-haired man.

But Sasuke was persistent, following her as she stalked out of the Interrogation Department into the streets leading to the main building. He finally caught up to her speedy steps moments after she exited the building, all the while keeping his long steps steady. When he did, he caught her arm in his firm hand although careful not to bruise her seemingly fragile skin.

She took a deep breath as she felt his grip on her before she turned to face him with her expression schooled to a blank one, reflecting none of the annoyance she felt bubbling inside her.

Sasuke was first to speak as she parted her lips. "I've waited 2 years for you to talk to me, Ino. I left to find Itachi not being able to say goodbye since Sakura said that you needed time. I've given you time." His eyes met her aquamarine depths with determination. "Now talk to me."

Ino paused at his words. Sasuke was a man of few words so this was new to her yet looking into her eyes brought her back to the night he left the village and the night she had heard Itachi's death announced. Her eyes watered for a brief moment before they darkened at the fury that gathered.

"No, let me go." She tried to pry her arm away from his grip but it only tightened. "Sasuke, I'm warning you."

He met her eyes with the same intensity. He was getting what he wanted today.

But Ino had different ideas.

The kunoichi moved in a split second that he only felt the gathering of her chakra causing his eyes to widen when she had twisted his arm and felt her sandals connecting with his abdomen sending him flying back with a groan before he caught himself at his feet. He gripped his abdomen as he coughed, her chakra-induced strength catching him off-guard. She stared into his shocked hues with fury in her eyes.

"What did I even do to get you this mad? Itachi is alive. I brought him back!"

His words seemed to make her anger worse. She was shaking in fury now and she launched up in the air in blinding speed, fist blazing with her clean blue chakra. Eyes widening, Sasuke moved just in time before her fist connected where he once stood, the earth breaking under her fists whilst leaving a large dent on the ground with pieces of the once intact ground flying away from her like projectiles.

It had been similar to the strength Sakura and Tsunade displayed, not as large-scale in impact but close which blew his mind. Ino was formidable in her mind techniques and nature release and was known for her feline-like movements in taijutsu. She always preferred to conserve her chakra in Taijutsu since she never needed it. Her moves were unpredictable and adapting, graceful and flexible like water.

These strength-fueled attacks were an entirely new side to her he never knew. One she never needed to use due to the effectiveness of the style she usually preferred. Although, Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised. She was an apprentice of the fifth Hokage after all.

Activating his Sharingan, he saw her chakra flare wildly, causing her long blonde hair to rise ever so slightly as if they had a life of their own. Her eyes were darker as she jumped out of the crater she created on the ground, glaring at him.

"What did you do!? How dare you even ask such a question!?" Her hands formed rapid hand signs before she stomped hard at the ground.

Earth Style: Rain of Shards

He's seen her perform this when they were kids but it had evolved so far from what it once was. The ground broke apart around her into huge sharp shards of earth that circled her, glowing green before they shot forward towards him in heart-stopping speed, threatening to skewer him where he stood.

Yet Sasuke was prepared, with lightning-speed, he summoned his Chidori to shoot forward to destroy the shards of earth, also careful not to harm the enraged female before him. He missed the smirk on the said female's lips as she closed her hand into a knuckle, pulling at the thread of chakra that connected her to her technique. As his lightning was about to hit the shards, it parted into thousands of smaller shards circling Sasuke's technique before it targeted him. His eyes widen, questioning why his Sharingan didn't predict her actions, his heart stopping as his Kiri shot forward towards her making him unable to fully evade the barrage of small earth shards that sliced through his skin.

His lightning, on the other hand, without a target, hit Ino full on. Sasuke winced as he moved towards her, the hundreds of cuts in his skin stinging as he moved. He was alright, Ino wasn't attacking to kill but it did hurt like a bitch. Although, that was the least of his concern.

Ino fell onto her knees with a scream, confirming his worries before her gaze was directed towards him and she gave a smirk as she crumpled into the earth.

_An earth clone? How did I miss that with my sharingan?_

He suddenly felt an explosive pain on his cheek as the real Ino appeared before him, socking him hard right in the face causing him to stumble back holding his cheek. Ino then grabbed him by his dark shirt, glaring right into his eyes.

"You left me. You tried to kill my friends. You tried to kill Itachi knowing that would crush me! All that and you never apologized. And you ask me why?!"

Her eyes were tearing up now as she shook in fury, knuckles white as she gripped him. Sasuke couldn't look her in the eyes with this much emotion flowing through them alongside the pain in her voice. He shifted his gaze away before he could muster up the courage.

He felt her start to pull away but he held both her wrists before she let go, willing himself to keep his eyes on hers.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I would take it all back if I could. I swear."

That was the only time Ino had ever seen Sasuke's eyes so full of emotion with his voice full of remorse and she could no longer hold back her tears as they freely ran down her cheeks.

She pulled away, not knowing what to say. She felt conflicted at his apology. Ino knew he meant every word but at the same time, it couldn't take away all the pain he has caused.

She turned away from him, needing to get away.

While Sasuke stood behind her, hoping she would say something. Hoping she would forgive him. Hoping she would direct her carefree smile towards him once again.

"Get those cuts healed, Sasuke."

That was all she said before she was gone, the breeze flowing through strongly with her disappearance.

.

.

The sky was still relatively dark when Itachi woke up, stretching out his limbs as he rose off his bed. He always woke with the sunrise out of habit. He headed to the kitchen as he always did every morning, brewing coffee as was his morning habit. Taking his time the way he never had the luxury for most of his life, he began to prepare breakfast for the day. Sasuke enjoyed his eggs sunny side-up and Itachi had perfected his technique a week after Sasuke had found him. He chuckled at the memory of Sasuke's bewildered face at Itachi's many attempts.

Once breakfast was laid out, a knock rang from the door.

The raven-haired man furrowed his brow at this, as it was barely 7am in the morning. He was no sensor but he recognized the familiar and distinct chakra signature of the Yamanaka heiress. He strode to answer the door, greeting her with a smile. "Ino! What are you doing here so early?"

And was met with silence as Ino stared at him with an expression akin to shock, her cheeks reddening as her eyes skimmed through his form before she quickly looked away.

Itachi was puzzled. "Ino?"

"U-Uh erm, I-Itachi, why are you only in your boxers?" she spoke in a tone he never heard on her before, so soft and timid that it reminded him of a certain Hyuuga heiress.

His eyes widened, understanding ther reason for her peculiar tone as he looked down on his own form. He scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes with a smile sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ino. Habit of living on my own for the last year." he chuckled at the blonde women that still refused to look at him, her cheeks bright red. He stepped aside to let her in. "Come on in and take a seat, I'll put something more decent."

Her wide eyes of teal finally met his onyx once as she stepped into the house as she nodded shyly. When he walked away into his room, she slapped her cheeks with both her hands as she huffed, trying to hold back a squeal as her mind replayed the image of Itachi's very, very defined muscles. If you were wondering, yes he had abs like a god. She shook her head as she tried to compose herself.

_You're a grown woman, Ino. Not a little fangirl. Get it together!_

She managed to compose herself within the minute Itachi took to get dressed, He walked out of his room in loose grey joggers and a black tank,

"So what are you doing here so early?" he asked as he saw the young woman still standing by the door.

She smiled as a small blush appeared on her cheek, embarrassed for her reason. "Well you see, after that incident with Sasuke yesterday, Tsunade and Sakura sort of gave me a scolding. I heard he didn't go to a medic. With all those cuts, I felt a little guilty about losing my temper."

Itachi thought back to Sasuke coming home the night before, all battered with cuts and bruises as he dismissed Itachi's curiosity and concern saying he'd sleep it off instead of get healed. He nodded in realization, curiosity rising at the state of their relationship but deciding it wasn't his business to pry. He had been gone from their lives so long, it could be anything that was causing their disagreement with one another.

On one hand, Itachi wondered if it was his brother's bruised ego for letting the young kunoichi injure him that much. He chuckled at the thought. "He's stubborn like that. His room is right there, I'll leave him in your capable hands, Ino."

He watched as she stiffened as he pointed out Sasuke's room to her before she took a deep breath and nodded. She knocked on his brother's door which his brother answered with a sleepy groan, something along the lines of "5 more minutes". He watched as she sighed, shaking her head as she opened the door anyway, striding right in what seemed like irritation.

Itachi sighed, heading back to the dining table to enjoy his cup of coffee.

She left the door open as she entered Sasuke's room, seeing the younger Uchiha with his covers over his head as he turned away from the door. She sat on the edge of his bed, pulling the blanket away, watching as he hissed in pain as he turned towards her with sleepy eyes trying to adjust to the morning light.

Her eyes landed on his bare chest and arms that were marred with many shallows cuts from her attack, uncleaned by the look of it. She sighed, her hand glowing green as they hovered over his chest.

Sasuke's vision finally cleared just as he felt her soothing chakra on his skin, dulling the sting of his many cuts. He stared at the concentrated look on the blonde kunoichi's face, confusion in his expression as he wondered why she was here, healing him.

"Ino? Why-" he started but she cut him off.

"I haven't fully forgiven you if that's what you're wondering. I just didn't want any more scolding from Sakura." she said dismissively, still not looking him in the eyes as she focused on his cuts. "And I-I might have taken it too far yesterday. I'm sorry I lost my composure."

The second part, she murmured. Sasuke watched her expression change to one akin to guilt and he couldn't stop the urge to reach out for her hand, clutching it in his own watching her green chakra flicker out. "It's okay. I deserved it after what I put you through." He watched as her teal eyes finally met his. "I'm really sorry, Ino. All I cared about was myself and my desire for revenge, I overlooked what was important."

Her eyes widened at the sincerity in his eyes and words, never having seen the usually stoic Uchiha expressed such genuine emotions so openly. Sasuke saw her eyes water for a split second before she pulled her hand away from his. Sasuke reacted with a sigh in disappointment.

"I've been holding a grudge for so long. It's not easy to just let it all go and pretend it's all okay. But I'll try, Sasuke." she murmured as she adverted her eyes away from his.

"Now let me finish healing you."

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes as her soothing chakra took away the sting of his cuts, a slight smile gracing his lips.

Progress. Sasuke thought that was enough for now.

.

.

_I am so sorry for the delayed update. Life has been insane with the pandemic but I'm healthy and alive and I hope all of you are safe. I will try my best to stay on my update schedule starting today because ItaIno and SasuIno needs more fanfictions and deserve to be highlighted for the hawtness of this trio. _

_I've decided to stop torturing Sasuke and give him a bit of mercy from our blonde goddess and added in a bit of fluff. Next chapter will be more ItaIno goodness. 3_

_Stay safe guys and hang in there!_


End file.
